Talk:Hydra (Earth-616)
Hydra is NOT capitalized and it's NOT an acronym. The name for the group was taken from the Hydra of myth. --GrnMarvl14 17:26, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Agreed, however some comic writers have probably attempted to put words to the HYDRA acronym. We'll have to research and find out. Chadlupkes 18:12, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, but I think that's just some weird compulsive need to make every organization with a short name be some sort of acronym like SHIELD, AIM, RAID, HAMMER (though that's certainly a different story), THEM, etc. Hydra NOT being an acronym makes it seem odd. But...it's just not one, at least as far as official source material like handbooks are concerned. Though, that COULD change, certainly. I'd just recommend not moving this or changing the official name to an acronym unless there's some sort of hard source (ideally, something said by Strucker. Otherwise, it could have just been a temporary name change). ::--GrnMarvl14 19:28, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Of course HYDRA's not an acronym, but it is sometimes written in capital letters. It's not a comic writer that did that, all capital letters is an alternate spelling of the organization, possibly so it isn't confused with the lake dragon, so please leave it be. Jedi Wolf (talk) 20:27, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :If it's not a comic writer that spelled it that way...who did? And how would that make it more accurate since the comic writers are, usually, who we go by? Yes, it's been capitalized at times, but that seems to be more of a mistake than anything else (or owing to the lack of distinction between capitalized letters and lower-case letters in the fonts used by some letterers). :--GrnMarvl14 (talk) 23:31, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Contradictions There are several contradictions in this article regarding the origins of Hydra. In one paragraph it's said that Hydra was formed during WWII but the very next paragraph says they were formed after the war, during the whole Great Wheel thing. Which origin is correct? Nurdboy42 (talk) 08:14, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :As far as I can tell, like S.H.I.E.L.D., the history of Hydra has unfortunately been retconned to the point of now being mostly a tangled mess. Basically my understanding is that we are to assume that the Brotherhood of the Spear has always existed in one form or another, and that modern Hydra was formed during the fallout at the end of World War II, before being convoluted by the time-traveling antics of the Zodiac. -- Annabell (talk) 09:16, February 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Which Zodiac was involved with time travel? Certainly not the one from Secret Warriors. Regardless, what should be done with the contradictory material? -- :::Per S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 1, the Great Wheel of the Zodiac, later seen in Secret Warriors, was formed by Leonardo da Vinci after he had created an LMD to live his life in the past, then mastered time-travel to travel forward in time without being missed, until reaching the 1960s where he could influence the burgeoning modern offshoots of S.H.I.E.L.D., Hydra, and Leviathan. As for the contradictions, I tried a few minor tweaks to the wording, so that the timeframe is hopefully more clear. -- Annabell (talk) 10:21, February 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::I haven't read S.H.I.E.L.D. yet so I just figured Da Vinci was immortal. Nurdboy42 (talk) 17:00, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Infringement Policy Guys I just seen this and I'm asking is there a policy violation for this information on Hydra bio. Starlina (talk) 02:18, July 8, 2018 (UTC) :What information? --Nurdboy42 (talk) 02:43, July 8, 2018 (UTC)